Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Remnants of Justice
by What was my name again
Summary: As the forces of evil try to "legally assassinate" the members of RWBY, Ozpin calls forth the best counter, Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright! Along with Apollo and Athena, Phoenix will utterly destroy the White Fang's legal front and bring the mastermind of that plan to justice. (On Case 1 - Turnabout Flamethrower)
1. Case List

**CASE LIST/DESCRIPTIONS!**

 **Case 1: Turnabout Flamethrower**  
When Weiss Schnee, member of Team RWBY, is accused of murder and her lawyer pulls out last minute, Ozpin calls to a legendary defense attorney. Our spikey head attorney is directly thrusted into the defense bench, in a different world, defending for a person whose sword can also be a flamethrower. Can he do it?

 **Case 2: The Electric Turnabout  
** Apollo and Athena wake up during Phoenix's trial, and meet up with team JNPR. During a tour, Nora Valkyrie, a member of Team JNPR, was arrested for murder. Deciding to represent her in court, Apollo and Athena will soon discover more about how "complex" the people of Remnant are. Will they prove the happy-go-lucky girl's innocence?

 **Case 3: Turnabout Faunus  
** Blake is accused for murdering a high ranking White Fang member. While Phoenix investigates to prove her innocence, he involuntarily visits the leader of the White Fang himself, Adam Taurus, who threatens him to throw the case. Will Phoenix follow through, or will he prove Blake's innocence?

 **Case 4: DJ Turnabout  
** The DJ at Junior's Nightclub was murdered, and Yang is the prime suspect! As Athena decides to take this "open and shut" case and try to call it a "misunderstanding," she enters a whirlpool of contradicting emotions and discord. With the few amounts of evidence she does possess, will analytical psychology prove the brawler's innocence?

 **Case 5: Turnabout Remnant  
** In their most daring attempt, Ruby has been pinned for the murder of Adam's right hand man. However, as the case progresses, this simple framing turns into an international threat, one that registered a face to face encounter with the true mastermind of the destruction of Remnant, and the accusation of the only person who can defeat her.


	2. Turnabout Flamethrower - Intro

**NOTE: This story will be taking place in between Phoenix Wright: Dual Destinies and Phoenix Wright: Spirit of Justice, and in between RWBY Volumes 2 and 3. Everything under the Phoenix Wright name belongs to Capcom and everything under RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth. I thank them for allowing us to write these stories.**

* * *

 _Legends...Stories scattered through time…_

 _Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains…_

 _...forgetting that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

* * *

 _FWOOSH!_

"AAAAAAAAHHH!"

 _Cackle cackle cackle…_

"Heh heh heh…"

 _THOOMP, dink dink dink…_

"Best part is that bitch will take the blame."

* * *

 _Wright Anything Agency  
_ _January 7_

"Apollo! Did you water Charlie!?" I yelled as I lightly pounded the papers a few times on my desk, evening them out, and finally placed them in a drawer in my desk.

"I'm on it Mr. Wright!" The horned attorney bellowed, rushing out of the bathroom, still wearing the yellow rubber gloves and carrying the brush.

"Run Apollo run!." The yellow garbed attorney cheered on, the face on her necklace glowing green.

"Wow, I never seen Polly run that fast…" My daughter said, peering at the attorney.

My name is **Phoenix Wright** , and I'm a lawyer. Well, a **defense attorney** if you want to get technical. I currently run a law office called the **Wright Anything Agency,** the "unofficial home" of two other attorneys and my daughter.

"There, Charlie's been watered sir." The horned attorney said, gasping for hair.

This is **Apollo Justice,** my "first apprentice" in a way. He's been a lawyer for a couple of years, but I already see him blossoming.

"Apollo, I still think you have the toilet to clean." The yellow garbed attorney smirked, laughing as Apollo sprinted back into the bathroom.

That is **Athena Cykes,** our newest addition. We just cleared her suspicion in a critical case, but she seems good as new.

"Hee hee, Polly's really pushing it." My daughter, **Trucy,** said. Well, my **adopted daughter.** I decided to take her in after a whole ordeal. Before she was with us, she was raised by a troupe of magicians, so she takes up the trade, turning this law office into more of a talent agency.

After Apollo finished cleaning the bathroom, he sighed, falling into his chair quite violently, shutting his eyes as if trying to take a nap.

"Make sure you get your papers done as well, Apollo." I said, smiling. Oh how I love screwing with him.

"I will sir." Apollo gave a thumbs up, readjusting himself, and opened his drawer, which he peered into confused.

"Hey Mr. Wright? Do you know what this is?" Apollo pulled out what seemed to be a **crystal.** I didn't know what it was, or how it got into Apollo's desk.

"Let me see it!" Both Athena and Trucy said in unison, walking up to it. "Oooh, so pretty!"

"Hold on you two." I walked up to it, and began observing it. I began to reach my hand out to touch it.

"Can I see it more closely?" Athena said, reaching out to touch the stone.

Soon, Apollo, athena, and Myself all touched it at the same time.

 _DOOM!_

 _Shackleshackleshackle…_

 _BANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANGBANG…_

* * *

 _FWOOM!_

 _HRRRRRRGH!_

* * *

 _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

* * *

"AH!" I clenched my head, and pulled out my **magatama**. It was definitely reacting, but it was reacting violently, **glowing brighter and hotter** with each passing second, as **psyche lock** after **psyche lock** began **chaining themselves on the** **crystal** itself.

"OW ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I saw Apollo clench his wrist, his bracelet glowing red as well, seeming to constrict his own wrist, myself hearing some bones pop.

"Hengh…" I saw Athena, clenching her ears. "Make it stop! Make it stop! Too much **discord!** "

"Daddy! Polly, Athena!" Trucy tried to run at us, but the crystal flashed, pushing her back.

"Trucy!" I tried to run to her, but my body froze, as if the **crystal** willed my body to stay.

" _B...wer...e...id...f nee…"_

A voice began fading in and out of my head, since me, Apollo, Athena, and Trucy were the only ones in the room, and this was a voice I didn't recognize.

" _By t...wer inve...come to...aid in...of need!"_

"W-Who is this!?" I yelled, trying to find the voice, my vision fading in and out as the voice became more clear.

" _By the power invested in me, come to our aid in a time of need!"_

"Uhh…" I finally fell on the floor, blacking out.

* * *

 _?  
_ _?_

Ow...my head…

"Wh...ow..pin?" I heard a voice, a different one. Not Trucy, or anyone I met at that.

"W...it...ey...up." I heard the **same voice, the voice that made me black out.**

I willed myself to try and wake up.

"But we got to do something!" The same girl said.

"Patience, **Ruby.** " A different female voice said.

"It'll take a second for them to wake up." Another one said.

I didn't recognize even one of the female voices, and I began opening my eyes, and spot three different girls and a man.

"Ah look, the leader is awake." The man said, **sounding like that same voice.**

The other three girls looked at me, the one wearing what seemed to be a red hooded cape and a black dress walked towards me. She must've been around Trucy's age, maybe a year younger. She offered me a hand. "Sorry for the bumpy ride, sir."

Bumpy ride? More like a roller coaster to hell. I took the hand and stood up. Although small, she was quite strong, perhaps stronger than me. I looked behind me and saw Athena and Apollo sleeping on the ground. I must've passed out as well.

I remembered the ordeal it was. Was there, like, a thousand psyche locks on that crystal!? I rubbed my head, and faced the man.

"W-where am I?" I looked upwards and noticed the clockwork.

"You are in my **office,** Mr. Wright." He said. I looked at him, confused.

"Have we met before?" I asked. He shook his head, then sipped something out of his cup. Coffee, perhaps. God, I still have nightmares about that.

" **No, we haven't.** And before you ask how I know you, we have more pressing matter ahead of us." He said, and suddenly the caped girl jumped.

"They framed her! I just know it!"

The blonde girl then walked up. "Hold on **Ruby,** we don't know that for sure."

"The evidence is stacked against her, after all." The one with a bow stated.

"B-but **Weiss** would never kill anyone!"

"We're not saying that she would."

"Ruby, calm dow…"

"I won't calm down! She's my **partner** and our **team mate!** "

"Ruby, please-"

" _ **HOLD IT!"**_

The three turned towards me. "Everyone, slow down and back up a mile! First of all," I turned to the man. "Where is your office?"

"...Are you sure sir?"

"Just tell me please."

"...My office is in **Beacon Academy** , located in the **kingdom of Vale.** "

"Vale?"

"Yes, Mr. Wright. I will be blunt." He took a sip of coffee, then said something I didn't believe. "You are in a different world. You are on the planet Remnant."

...We're not in LA, toto.

"D-Different planet!?" Phoenix said. I was about to say something to disprove his theory, then I saw the **moon,** or **what was left of it,** anyway.

"AAAHHH! T-The moon!"

"...I think a crash course _would_ be necessary, but we need your help." This persona said.

"Before that, names, now!" I'm still flustered at the situation.

"Ah, yes, forgive me. **Our situation** is dire, I simply forgot. You may call me **Ozpin.** " The man said.

The one with the cape nodded. "We apologize if you're flustered. My name is **Ruby, Ruby Rose**."

The blonde haired girl walked up to me and shook my hand. " **Yang Xaio Long**. Nice to meet you." Her grip was WAY stronger than Ruby's, maybe by tenfold. O think my hand popped too loud. "Oh crap, sorry! I am a little too strong, I guess."

The one with the bow nodded to me. " **Blake Belladonna.** You're a defense attorney, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, at least where I came from. I'm Phoenix Wright. Those two who are napping there are Apollo and Athena, my assistants, in a way." I explained, turning to Ozpin. "So, assuming you dragged me into another world, you need me for something, right?"

The professor nodded. "One if my students was accused for **murder**."

Of course they were.

" **Weiss** wouldn't do anything to hurt someone!" Ruby exclaimed. "It's crazy if they think she killed someone!"

"Alright, alright. So first, when does the trial start?" I asked, and they all fell silent.

"Yeah...about that…" Yang dragged on.

"It starts in **one hour**." Ozpin stated.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!?" Are they insane!?

"I apologize or getting you on such short notice," Ozpin started. "We just learned Miss Schnee's lawyer **pulled out an hour ago**."

"Oh." I see.

"I know how you are with your clients. How you stick with them to the bitter end. I figured we should contact you." Ozpin told me.

"That is true…" Phoenix said. "Will I be able to see Weiss **before the trial starts**?"

"Yes. I can do that at least." Ozpin nodded. "You can go ahead and follow me."

Wait. " _ **HOLD IT!**_ What about my assistants?"

"My own assistant will watch over them and give them the lay of the land." Ozpin stated. "Now come, time is of the essence!"

"O-okay!" What am I getting myself into?

* * *

 _Vale Courtroom - Accused Lobby  
_ _January 7?_

"Weiss!" Ruby launched herself at another girl with a white side-ponytail, somewhat like Athena's.

"Ruby!? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We found you a lawyer!" Ruby said happily, pointing to me as I was walking over.

"So you're my lawyer?" Weiss said, sizing me up. "Hmph, whatever." Oh, so she's one of those people.

"Hello, er, Weiss Schnee?" I asked. "My name is Phoenix Wright, attorney of law. I will be defending you today."

"Don't worry Weiss, **Ozpin picked him out just for you**!" Ruby stated. "You're in good hands!"

"I-Is that so?" Weiss said. "Well okay then."

"Can I ask some questions, Miss Schnee?" I asked her, to which she nodded. "Where were you **during the time of the murder**?"

"Sleeping with my team!" She yelled!

"She was!" Ruby said. " **Me, Yang, and Blake can corroborate that**!"

So she was accused, even with an alibi? "If you have an **alibi** , then why were you accused?"

"I don't know! They keep saying they have **conclusive evidence** of my guilt!"

Conclusive evidence, even with an alibi?

"Did you know the victim?" I asked, which was met with a shake of the head.

"No. Never met him before."

Hmm...no reaction. Must be telling the truth. "Were you ever near the scene?"

"O-Of course not!"

 _DOOM!_

 _Shackleshackleshackle…_

 _BANGBANG!_

 **Psyche locks**. She is definitely hiding something. Why were you at the scene of the crime? I don't have any evidence, so I don't think I should press into it.

"May the defense and the accused please make their way to the courtroom." The bailiff said sternly. I guess I will have to learn on the way through the trial.

"One more thing before we go, Miss Schnee." She nodded her head. "Did you kill anyone?"

"No! I never killed someone in my life!"

…

"...Why are you staring?"

No reaction. Guess she didn't kill anyone.

"Alright Weiss. I believe you."

"Huh?"

"And I will make sure you get out with a not guilty verdict!"

"H-huh?" He said. "Well, ahem, thank you."


End file.
